i_dream_of_jeanniefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeannie and the Marriage Caper
Jeannie and the Marriage Caper is the fourth episode of the First Season of I Dream of Jeannie. Written by brothers Tom and Frank Waldman and directed by Alan Rafkin, it first aired 9 October 1965 on NBC. Summary When Tony's future father-in-law, General Stone, is accepting an ambassadorship, old family friend Grover Caldwell, who works for the U.S. State Department, arrives at NASA to tell him the good news, as he offers Tony a prestigious civilian position if only he resigns his commission and leaves the Air Force to assume the job. The news rankles Jeannie, who doesn't want her master being even closer to his fiancee Melissa. Not wanting to lose Tony, Jeannie then pulls out all of the stops to get him to decline the offer. She concocts a "love spell" in which Melissa allows her true feelings for old friend Grover to surface. Grover, under the same spell, reciprocates. Melissa breaks her engagement to Tony, as she and Grover plan to leave for Washington together to get engaged. He then also declines General Stone's offer. Trivia * This was the last appearance of Melissa Stone and her father, base commander General Wingard Stone. Quotes * Jeannie: to Melissa, Tony's fiancée Her vibrations are all wrong for you. Tony: Oh. That's funny. I kinda like the way she vibrates. * Jeannie: You will be throwing your life away. Tony: It is not so, and... And it is my life. And I can throw it any place I please. * Jeannie: Two thousand years ago, my sister made better gravy than that. And she was the worst cook in the Middle East. * Jeannie: A million bottles on the beach, and I had to pick hers. * Tony: opens the front door, and stands against one side of it, while Roger stands on the other side, looking at Tony; hissing to Jeannie Get out! vanishes Roger: confused I just got here! * Dr. Bellows: You know, in all the years I've been practicing psychiatry, you're the most interesting person I've ever met. Tony: Oh, thank you, sir. Dr. Bellows: Oh, I-I was speaking clinically. Tony: What do you find so interesting about me? Dr. Bellows: Well, you don't fit into any known category. One minute you're calm, the next, you're hysterical. You can pass the most difficult test the Air Force has devised, and yet, you hear voices. You're a top scientist, and you suffer from delusions. You don't call that interesting? I can't wait to put you in a book. * Tony: Uh, you do read, don't you? Jeannie: nods Mm-mm. Right to left, left to right, top to bottom, or bottom to top. Tony: Hm. Uh, left to right, top to bottom. * Tony: You must be a mind-reader. Jeannie: Oh, no, no. I cannot read minds, Master. Oh, but I have a friend, Nostradamus, who does a marvelous job of... Tony: I bet you do. Gallery Jeannie_and_The_Marriage_Caper.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Dream of Jeannie